


A Walk Together

by Data_HEX



Series: Draucor Server Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: DrauCor, M/M, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Soft Boys, draucor prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Prompt: "Last time I checked, Ulric, we weren't your babysitters."
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: Draucor Server Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705510
Kudos: 20





	A Walk Together

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series of prompts from the Draucor server on Discord.

Cor and Titus rarely had time during the work day to see each other, let alone actually eat lunch together. Somehow, everything fell right into place and they both managed to get away from their desks for a few moments. 

After a quick lunch of sandwiches, Cor suggested they take a walk around the Citadel. The weather was beginning to warm up, and the blossoms on the trees were beginning to bloom. It would be a nice reprieve before returning to their desks and the meetings the afternoon held for them. 

“Thanks, for indulging me this afternoon” Cor said softly as they turned the corner to make their way back to the training grounds. 

Titus glanced at him and quirked a brow. “Did you think I was going to say no?” 

A shy smile played at Cor’s lips as he looked at Titus. “You’re just about married to your work. So… Yes. A part of me thought you would say no.” 

Titus snorted and shook his head. “I need to get out of my office as much as the next person, Leonis. Sometimes I just… need a push. So thank you for being that push.” 

Cor hummed in response, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they found a shady spot to sit in for the remainder of their small break. The training grounds were almost empty, most of the Glaive and Crownsguard were on duty in other areas, on lunch or off for the day. Cor was about to speak about how nice the quiet was, when Nyx Ulric came running towards them.

“Ah! There you are Captain. Lord Amicitia stopped by your office, and when you weren’t there, he hunted me down. Said these are important for a meeting today?”

Ulric handed Titus a pen and some papers that he quickly glanced over, frowned, but said nothing. Taking the pen, he signed off on a few and handed them back to the man. “Take these back to Amicitia since they’re so damn impatient. These could have easily waited until the meeting to be signed..” 

Shrugging, Nyx took the papers and pen back from Titus. “I was just going what I was told, Captain. But I will get these back to him…” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Nyx looked between the two men standing in the shadows. A small smirk on his lips. “So…”

Titus looked at him unamused. “So nothing. Do you need someone to hold your hand and walk you down to him? Last time I checked, Ulric, we weren't your babysitters.”

Nyx rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. “One of these days, I will work out what’s between you two. Nothing stays hidden ‘round here for long, especially for me.” he winked at them and walked away. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as incorrigible as Ulric.” Cor said amused. “I’m just glad he’s yours and not mine.”

“Unless I put him on wall duty, then you get to babysit him.” Titus replied, a tired grin on his face. 

Cor just shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, well. Just give me some heads up before you send him my way, okay?” he bumped his shoulder against Titus’ and smiled. “We should head back though, lest Ulric comes looking for us again.”

“Then he’ll say we’re the ones who need babysitting.” Titus sighed.


End file.
